Faction:Clyde's Army of Darkness
Clyde's Army of Darkness is one of the factions fighting for control in South Park: The Stick of Truth. The base for this faction is located in Clyde Donovan's backyard. Members *Clyde Donovan (Leader) *Craig Tucker *Chef *Nazi Zombies * Vampire Kids * Emo Kids * Sixth Graders *The girls that were previously bullying Annie at City Hall. Attacks Highwayman Shadow Knight * Cursed Blade - Lightning strikes the opponents' sword and then he hits you with it, deals high damage and leeches 5 PP from you if not blocked. * Shadow Touch - Touches you, heals himself with the leeched victim's health and causing slowed at the same time if not blocked. * Dance of Death - Removes all the debuffs previously inflicted, doubles his armor, then attacks you five times which causing defense down every time it's unblocked, then ends with the final attack causing two stacks of bleeding. Black Wizard * Orbs of Shadows - Releasing three dark orbs at you, causing two stacks of bleeding each orb if not blocked. * Cursed Magic Missiles - Black Wizard hurls four dark energy spheres at you and your buddy causing medium damage, each sphere you fail to block leeches 5 PP away from you. * Ray of Damnation - Releasing four sanguine rays at you, inflicting all kinds of effects including grossed out, ability down, screwed and attack down. * Spheres of Entropy - Throws his pee balloon at you twice,inflicting grossed out each attack. Dark Templar * Death Bloom - Similar to "orbs of shadows", releases a dark orb at you and your buddy simultaneously. needs channeling for a turn before releasing, if he is killed, triggers "Death bloom's final gift" automatically along with bleeding, burning, screwed status effect on himself (though he is dead for sure). * Soul Infusion - Heals an opponent. * Summon revenant - Revives an opponent, recovering a considerable amount of health. * Death bloom's final gift -heals all the opponents on his side. Cyclops * Ethereal Pact - Revives a killed opponent with full health. * Final Stand - Cyclops gains attack up then hits twice and doubles his armor (only used when cyclops is last enemy in battle). * Smash Smash - Deals attack down and slows you. * Crush Crush - * Gut Smash - Kicks you in the gut causing attack down and bleeding. * Liver Slug - Causes grossed out and two stacks of bleeding if not blocked. * Annihilation - Swings his weapon around four times, causing defense down every time it's unblocked. * Destruction -Swings his weapon around three times, causing ability down every time it's unblocked. Minions cutpurse.png|Cutpurse highwayman.png|Highwayman black wizard.png|Black Wizard shadow knight.png|Shadow Knight dark templar.png|Dark Templar demolisher.png|Demolisher savage 2.png|Savage Bully girl.png|Bully girl NOKITTYTHISISMYPOTPIE.jpg|Nazi Zombie Kitten Chefbattle.png|Chef Nazizombiecow.png|Nazi Zombie Cow Trivia * Some of the attacks they perform are just copies of attacks used by elves, gingers, or gnomes earlier on in the game. * The subtitles refer to these characters as "Clyde Kids". * This the only faction in the entire game that the player can't be in. Category:Factions in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Enemies Category:Villains